


Dreamers and Soldiers

by VaultGirl2077



Series: Decisions Determine Destiny [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Sex, Long, Military, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, Work In Progress, underage voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultGirl2077/pseuds/VaultGirl2077
Summary: First time writing something this long so please be kind and try and be patient with the plot as it is a slow burner. But there is a lot of smut from the first chapter :DSet 4 years after the events of Fallout 3 and span the years leading up to the Fall of the Institute and beyond. Lacie Blanchett, the Lone Wanderer, is a Paladin in the Brotherhood of Steel following the success of Project Purity. Following the death of Elder Lyons in 2281, the position is passed to his daughter Sarah, the perfect choice. Now that Owyn has died the Elders Council at Lost Hills want to make contact. What ever did happen to Sarah?Also tried to explore how Arthur Maxson got from that sweet, little scribe in Fallout 3 to the absolute bad ass in Fallout 4.Hope you guys like it :)





	1. Ice Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Super nervous about posting this but I hope you guys like it! It's my first time writing a long story and these characters mean a lot me :)  
> I will be updating regularly. Any questions can be inboxed to me and I'll try my best to answer.  
> I'm going to try sticking to Canon, in terms of game story, as much as possible but there are differences that I will mention if and when they occur. One Example being that the Lone Wanderer, Lacie is younger and was actually 16 at the time of Fallout 3.  
> This will be updated super regularly. Once again I hope you enjoy and please don't leave hate ^_^

                The room felt like it was closing in on her. It always felt like that for no reason these days, ever since her dad passed away. Owyn was 79 and had died in his sleep of natural causes. Sarah accepted that, she knew her old dad wasn’t going to be around forever, but it didn’t make this whole process any easier. The reflection in the mirror seemed separate from its owner now. Sure, it looked exactly the same as it always had. 30 years old, long honey-blonde hair tied up at the back of her head in a tight bun with more than a few stray and disobedient strands sticking out. Melancholic, tired blue eyes stared back at her hardened yet kind face. It was all the same, but Sarah didn’t feel the same anymore. She was _Elder_ Sarah Lyons now. No matter who called her it or how many times she heard it, it didn’t feel real.

                ‘Dream Lover’ was playing over the radio and it brought her back a little, Sarah couldn’t help but smile. Where was her ‘dream lover’? She had been expecting Lacie back from training over half hour ago. She wouldn’t miss the coronation. The fierce young woman frowned and sighed, turning away from her reflection. Her father was always soft, he loved the Wastelanders and had spent his entire time as Elder fighting for them instead of following the orders of the West.  A controversial decision that not everyone agreed with. The Elder’s Council at Lost Hills had essentially abandoned them all here in Capital Wasteland for years now, after the Outcasts had split off on their own in protest of Owyn’s defiance to the old ways.

Sarah hadn’t always understood her father’s reasoning. Why should the Brotherhood sacrifice their resources for the scum of this destroyed world? They didn't know how to use the technology and it was their orders, the Codex stated that they followed orders. The purpose of the Brotherhood of Steel to preserve technology and keep it safe from those who could abuse it. It wasn’t until they encountered Lacie that she began to change that opinion, to question the Codex. After all it was a little Vault Dweller who had defeated the Enclave and provided clean water to the entire Capital Wasteland, nearly killing herself in the process. It had been 4 years since then and Sarah had never once questioned her Father for opening their doors and wanting to help the people of Capital again.

                The knock on the door of her father’s old quarters made her jump, speak of the devil and they shall appear. “Come in…” She croaked quietly before clearing her throat in frustration “Come in!” That was better. The door creaked and there she stood, all 5ft of her tiny frame with her wild fiery red curls messily tied back, barely able to be contained in the strained elastic. The Lone Wanderer, her dream lover...Lacie.

“Why the hell are you knocking? A bit formal don’t you think?” Sarah laughed and relaxed, turning back to her mirror with a smirk at Lacie’s reflection in the room behind her.

"Old habits die hard I guess." She smiled sheepishly making her way over to Sarah to give her a kiss. "Sorry I'm late but Jones got stuck in his power armor and we couldn't seem to get him out."

“For heaven’s sake, that’s the third time this month. He’s either had a growth spurt or someone messed up his measurements when he was being fitted.” Sarah sighed and responded to the kiss eagerly.

"Either that or he doesn't take care of his power armor." Lacie said and reached up to move a piece of hair that had fallen in front of Sarah's face.

“I’m glad you’re here, I really don’t feel in the mood for celebrating tonight. The Elders in California have finally made contact now that father is dead…Finally remembering their long lost children it seems...” Lacie could see she was nervous about this. In the 4 years since she’d joined the Brotherhood there was no mention of any contact from the West Coast. Why now?

"We don't need to celebrate, we can just have a quiet time to ourselves. Wait...The West Coast have made contact? But I thought they had practically disowned this faction..."

Sarah held Lacie’s soft hand against her cheek and sighed “They disowned us without actually doing it, just cutting off all of our contact and resources while still maintaining that my father was in charge of the East Coast. In other words they were hoping that his way of running things would be his undoing so that we’d have to run back to them with our tails between our legs. Instead we survived, barely…and father had the support. So what else could they do except turn a blind eye? The only other option would be a Civil War. But now he’s gone…I’m not sure what their motivations are. I have some ideas but with no concrete proof. They have selected me as an Elder but I’m apprehensive.” Sarah kissed Lacie’s palm before dropping it to resume fixing her hair

“We have to show our faces at the party, everyone has gone through such an effort for me. But some alone time after my speech would be amazing.”

Lacie didn’t know what to say in regards to the Elder’s Council. If she was honest, she kind of forgot that the West Coast faction even existed as they were so absent. Instead she wrapped her arms around Sarah’s waist from behind and admired her beautiful, powerful girlfriend in the mirror.

"That's the spirit." She smiled, standing on her tip toes so she could lean over her shoulder to peck Sarah on the cheek. "Things will be alright as long as we're together."

“I know that, dreamer…I know.” Sarah whispered, a desperation in her tone as she cocked her head back to rest it on Lacie’s shoulder. She was the only thing in this world that the young Elder was certain of anymore.

"Now, what are you going to wear tonight?" Lacie asked, walking over to the chest where Sarah's clothes now resided. Even though it had been over a month, Sarah wasn’t able to bring herself to unpack her belongings into her father’s quarters. The room was still like a shrine to him. "Will you be wearing your new uniform or do you want to wear something else?" She started to take some things out of the chest to lay them out on the bed.

“Hmm…I’m not sure, I suppose the Officers  uniform would be the best option…but since it’s a party I was considering my mother’s dress...Father kept it all these years for me. I was hardly the ‘dress’ type was I?” Sarah examined everything laid down on the bed, the same bed that she used to jump on playfully to wake her father as she grew up. He would always open his eyes with a huge smile on his kind face and tickle her until she admitted defeat, collapsing into a heap on the soft sheets where he’d cuddle her until he had to get up and get ready. These fond memories caused tears to form in her eyes. She missed him so much…She had to make him proud now. “What do you think, beautiful? Yours is the only opinion that matters to me anyway.”

“You say you're not the dress type but I think you look good in them, I feel like your uniform could be a little too formal. My vote goes to the dress. Not to mention I've this bet with Vargas going on that I'd get you to wear it at least one time." Lacie giggled and grabbed the royal blue dress off the bed to hand to Sarah.

“Oh really? And what do you get if you win? You only want me to wear the dress because it’s easier for you to take off me later.” She grabbed it with a grin and a wink before stripping down to her underwear and putting it on with a self-conscious frown “You sure this looks okay?”

"Well I get 200 caps…And of course not! I cannot believe you would accuse me of something like that." She raised her hand to her heart in mock shock before grinning and helping Sarah zip the dress up at the back "You look beautiful Sarah, and you know I'd never tell a lie."

“Yeah, yeah. With those 200 caps you’d better be taking me out to dinner. I feel like an idiot. Why do girls have to wear dresses? Why did I suggest this? I’d take the uniform any day.” Sarah huffed and blew the stray strand out of her face, no matter what she did it wouldn’t grow and it would always escape her tight bun. “You came here straight from training right? Rather than run half way across the Citadel, do you just want to take something of mine? Though they may be a bit big for you. Dwarf.” Sarah snorted and poked her in the stomach.

"Those 200 caps will be put aside for a rainy day, who knows what I may need them for." The little red-head smiled, smoothing out the dress so it wouldn't wrinkle.

"So no dinner for me?" Sarah pouted and studied herself in the mirror

 "You are an idiot, only now you're noticing? Don't worry it won't take me long to run back and find something to wear".

"Hey! Insulting your Elder is a punishable offence! Hurry up and get changed then. Meet me at the party." They exchanged a quick embrace before Lacie left. There was nothing Sarah wanted more than to walk in to a room with Lacie on her arm, unfortunately the majority of Brotherhood were not exactly in favour of same-sex relationships and she didn't want to give them any reason to question her leadership. They respected her, but her father was their Elder. She didn't know how certain her position was given her age and difference in views compared to the traditional West Coast.

"What I have planned will make your jaw drop, and that's a promise." Lacie teased as she walked out the door. She was worried about Sarah, though she would never let it show. Lacie didn't think Sarah was ready for this kind of responsibility so soon after Owyn died. There wasn't much she could do but be there for her as support.

The hall was packed when Lacie finally arrived at the party. Every member was in attendance, young and old. Despite scanning the room multiple times, she couldn't see Sarah yet. She made her way through the groups and started to mingle. It was rare for a party like this in the Citadel, they would usually unwind and get drunk in their own squads, but this was a true event. Lacie felt honoured to be a part of it and actually witness the appointment of a new Elder. It didn’t take long for people to start approaching her and asking where Sarah had gotten to, everyone knew how much time they spent together, ‘Best friends’.  The latest young man who approached her was probably the most recognised and esteemed member of the brotherhood besides Sarah herself. The now 14 year old Arthur Maxson.

"I'm not sure where she is, I thought she would have been here before me..." Lacie looked around but could still see no sign of Sarah in amongst the mass of soldiers and scribes.

"She appeared earlier but left rather quickly. I assumed she'd be with you, as she usually is." The last descendant in the great Maxson line raised his eyebrow knowingly. If she didn't know him personally, she never would have said the boy was merely 14 years old. The Knight looked at least 18. He could even pass for 20 like her with how tall and chiselled he was. His outstanding achievements in recent years would back up the assumption. Hell, his service record read like the the origin story of a great hero. It was certainly fitting given his lineage.

"Excuse me, I have to go outside for some fresh air." She didn’t care how standoffish she seemed. Where could Sarah have gone? Lacie couldn’t help but wonder if left because she wasn't there in time. The first place she looked was their usual haunt, one of the old storage sheds out back. The urgency to find her grieving lover as quickly as possible made her ignorant to the fact that she was being carefully followed by the young boy she had just dismissed.

Sarah sat in the farthest corner of the cluttered and dusty shed curled up with her arms around her knees. She felt as small as she looked right now. As soon as she’d walked into that party she felt everyone’s eyes fall on her. Judging her, questioning her. It was too much to handle so she simply left. Not even considering that it was all in her head. Without Lacie there she couldn’t face them, so she came to the only place she felt safe. As the door creaked open and let in the pale light from the moon, Sarah looked up to see the only face that mattered.

“Took you long enough…How was the party?” Sarah jested with an awkward smile.

"I'm sorry I was late but you weren't outside waiting on me... What happened?" The worry showed on her face, there was no hiding it now. She took a seat next to Sarah. "Rather crowded on this dancefloor isn't it?"

Sarah rested her heavy head on Lacie's shoulder and chuckled "You don't need to look so concerned, baby. I didn't like everyone staring at me up there. Most of them would usurp me if they had half a chance." Lacie winced at how paranoid she was being. That wasn't true and Sarah knew it deep down. She was just so low. "Do we have to go back? I'd rather just sit here with you…"

"You know that’s not true, but we have to go back even if it’s just for your speech. But, we don't have to go back right now." Lacie took Sarah's hand in hers entwining their fingers.

"Isn't it? No one's been treating me the same since my dad died and I took his place. The squad are supportive of course. Even young Arthur has been trying to help, but the rest of them. I don't know" She sighed "I'll go back for my speech, but it's not scheduled for another 2 hours, let them all get good and drunk first before I humiliate myself. What shall we do until then?" She cupped Lacie's face in her spare hand and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"Sarah listen to yourself, you're not you right now. They were only staring at you because you're the most beautiful woman they’ve ever seen." Lacie kissed her deeply and passionately, her piercing grey eyes calmed Sarah's aching soul.

”I love you, you know that? I'm sorry, Lacie. I'm sure I'll get back to my old self soon. I just have this horrible feeling… Like an instinct, almost, that something isn't right. I guess I'm just worried with the Council suddenly getting in contact again." Sarah reasoned, shaking her head and getting up slowly. She tripped over her dress and stumbled. She seriously wasn't used to wearing them and she cursed before laughing at herself. "So what shall we do? This is our little hide away after all." Her form was illuminated in moonlight, truly the most beautiful woman Lacie had ever seen… The fact Sarah loved her made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Well there are multiple things we could do, I mean that dress is just calling for me to tear it off." And she really was the luckiest girl in the world by all definition of the phrase. She defied all odds to make it this far. "Actually I forgot to ask, what do you think of what I'm wearing?" Lacie did a half courtesy in her pale lilac sheath dress. Outlining her perfectly toned, petite frame.

"You’re breath-taking as always. Such a tease, if you want to tear it off so bad then what are you waiting for? I'm right here, waiting." Sarah leaned against the wall and lifted her dress slowly so the hem was resting just below her crotch. Barely hiding what was underneath "I took my underwear off before I left...Knowing I'd be alone with you after the party." Sarah rolled her eyes slowly, feigning innocence as she bit her lip, practically begging Lacie to come and get her. A regular game they played.

"You're not wearing any underwear? Well someone is feeling particularly naughty tonight." Lacie licked her lips, the heat in her crotch becoming unbearable.

It didn't take much to get Lacie going these days, still like a teenager in more ways than one. She strolled seductively over to Sarah, she was so perfect...like a present just waiting to be unwrapped, all hers. When she was in front of her, Sarah took Lacie's hand and placed it under her dress so she could play with her centre.

"I always feel naughty when it comes to you." A low moan escaped her as Lacie's skilled hands began to separate her labia and explore. Sarah leaned in to kiss her and reached around to unzip Lacie's dress, pulling it over her shoulders while her mouth traced along her collar bone. Lacie's unruly hair was covering her lithe neck. Sarah carefully brushed it back so she could nip and suck at her pale olive skin all the way down to her modest chest.

"Someone is certainly impatient, but then again I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off you...You're really this wet already? I expected better from you, Elder." Lacie teased, her voice all quiet and sultry, enticing the already aroused Sarah.

“Hush, you. It’s my special night isn’t it? I can be as impatient as I want…As for how wet I am? Well there’s no one to blame except you. You’re fully aware of what you’re doing. That innocent little face of yours isn’t fooling me.” Sarah could barely get her words out in between the involuntary pathetic moans as Lacie’s fingers slipped in and out of her, ever so slowly and tactfully at first but soon increasing in pace.

The lilac dress now laid in a discarded heap on the floor. Lacie stood there completely bare except for her flimsy underwear around her waist. She never did wear bras except when it was absolutely necessary, one of the benefits of having such a small chest. The goosebumps forming on her skin from the late winter breeze that was blowing through the decrepit shed made her shiver.

"Every night is a special night for you, unless I'm really not as great as you say." She pouted and pulled her fingers out, licking them clean with the filthiest of looks. "Am I truly that unremarkable?" She raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile at Sarah's obvious frustration. The beautiful Elder let out a shocked groan as the waves of pleasure suddenly stopped. She was like a wild animal watching Lacie drink her juices from her fingers.

"You know I meant the party. When you put your hands inside me, your tongue...you know you're amazing, the best I've ever had in fact…You’re too cute to be this cruel." She whined.

 Before Lacie could respond Sarah had lowered herself so that she could take one of Lacie's breasts in her mouth, using her teeth to clamp down on her hardened nipple while her tongue flicked at it mercilessly. Lacie let out a loud cry and flung her arms around the Elder's neck to support herself. The poor girl's legs had betrayed her due to the sudden surge of ecstasy. Sarah was hungry for her now, while she sucked away, her hands were clawing at Lacie's underwear, ripping them down and spreading her legs so that she could massage her aching core.

"S-Sarah slow down!" Lacie moaned out but her words fell on deaf ears. Once Sarah was like this it wouldn't matter what she said.

With an almost cruel grin and wicked look, She started to kiss and lick down Lacie's torso until she was on her knees, staring intently at her dripping pussy while her fingers continued to bend and pump inside her. As Lacie's walls started to constrict, she removed her hands, it was a clear sign that she was about to climax and Sarah didn’t want any of her delicious nectar to go to waste. The sweetest of moans echoed throughout the shed as Sarah buried her head in between Lacie's legs and began drinking her, letting her tongue lap away at her swollen clit occasionally until she came.

"You are...the worst..." She was breathing heavily from her climax, Sarah knew exactly which buttons to press to undo her. "I think it's your turn now, I need to pick up where I left off right?"

Sarah wiped her mouth and jumped back up so she could place a sloppy kiss on Lacie's nose, all with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. "The worst? I think you mean the best. Who else can make you cum that quickly? I was practically drowning down there."

Lacie looked mortified which caused Sarah to burst out laughing and pull her in to a warm hug. After a few seconds Lacie pushed her away so she fell back on top of a wooden crate. Perfect. In the same breath the beautiful redhead was on top of her and prying her legs open so she could continue what she started. Lacie admired her before beginning, spreading Sarah's legs as far as they could comfortably go, staring at the bright blonde tuft of hair and her thin bright pink lips. Just waiting for a kiss.

"I love you, you know that right?" she said before burying her face in her core. Lacie always did have horrible table manners but there was skill in there...somewhere.

"I-I know you-AH!...I know y-you do...oh fuck!" Her legs clamped around Lacie's head as she hit a sensitive spot. "P-please don't stop...I need you..." Sarah was begging for her, gripping onto Lacie's head with both hands and keeping her in place as she rolled her hips to grind herself into the Paladin’s eager mouth.

Lacie chuckled while she was working away, her tongue going in and out drinking up every little drop of honey that Sarah produced, a little dribbling down her chin every now and again. If she wanted to come up for air she would have to fight Sarah for the right, not that she minded. God, she loved every minute of this, but she had to put her back into it, Sarah could last an insanely long time if she put her mind to it. Thankfully over the years she had figured out an almost full proof technique to counter it. At this rate it wouldn’t be long until Sarah climaxed. Lacie was waiting for it eagerly as she focused all her efforts to get her reward. All of a sudden Sarah gasped and released her grip, scrambling to get off the crate. Something had clearly alarmed her quite badly as Lacie couldn't recall a time that she'd ever stopped her when she was so close.

“Lacie get up! I heard something! I’m sure I did…” Sarah jumped up and tidied her dress so she could go and check outside the door. Nothing.

"S-Sunny what's wrong? You heard something?" Lacie panicked slightly too, what if it was someone? "I-it must have been a mouse or something...or maybe a bat?"

"Yeah...maybe...yeah…I guess you're right. I didn’t see anyone..." Sarah's heart started to calm down though she wasn't convinced, looking around the shed nervously before sighing and deciding she was being paranoid. She simply didn’t notice or remember that there was a window at the back of the shed that was hidden from her perspective by the multitude of clutter. No one remembered this place or used it. That's why it was always their favourite place to go.

"If it makes you feel comfortable we can block the door..." Lacie was far from convinced either, anyone could be watching. But as long as the windows and doors were secured then no one happening by would see.

"I think that'll help. Sorry, baby..." Sarah gave her a small smile and started grabbing various boxes and spare equipment to create a decent barricade on the inside of the door "Much better...Now where were we?" She sat back down, in perfect view of the concealed window without her knowledge.

"Well... We left off at the best part. I hope that didn't kill your mood, Sunny." The suggestiveness in Lacie’s voice was all too obvious.

"I'm a little put off. But I'm sure you can get me interested again. Now come here and put that pretty little mouth back to work." Sarah beckoned her over by crooking her finger and spreading her legs, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Anything for my Elder...Ad Victoriam.” The aroused Lone Wanderer’s voice got low and husky, giving Sarah a smirk before digging right back in to her meal.

The unbridled moans and cries echoed throughout the small enclosure as they expressed their love for each other. Little did they know that Sarah’s almost supernatural instinct was correct once again. This entire time they were not alone. Around the back of the shed, through the dust and various obstructions covering window, stood the teenage Arthur Maxson watching the entire event unfold before his wide eyes. It was pure luck on his behalf. Not in a million years did he ever imagine stumbling upon something so private between the two. He followed because he was worried for Sarah. Lacie had fobbed him off to go find her and he wanted, no, needed to know if there was something wrong with the woman he had always been so close to. What happened next was something he could only dream of.

Anyone who knew Sarah knew that she was gay. It was also perfectly obvious that Lacie was her partner. Maxson could see the appeal. She was plain but at the same time so striking. Attractive definitely, but her allure went beyond physical appearance. She had to be something special to get Sarah and it wasn’t just that perfectly toned tiny body. Though he bet that certainly helped. The two girls switched it up again, this was any 14 year old boy's biggest fantasy. Despite his honour and respect for both of his superiors, he couldn’t help but keep watching, unable to stop himself while he masturbated.

Lacie only glanced at the window, was that always there? The moonlight coming through the little window was slightly obscured. She swore she could see someone staring back, it wasn't until the light shifted that she knew it for certain. Someone was watching. She didn't know what to do, should she speak up and tell Sarah? But then she would spook whoever was watching, but she didn't want to continue while someone else’s eyes were on them, sharing this with them. It was a difficult predicament. Sarah was buried in her and enjoying herself. Lacie didn't want to disturb her and she was enjoying too. There they were. Now she was aware and focusing on the window she didn't know how she could miss the set of piercing, ice blue eyes staring directly into hers.

Maxson wasn’t certain, he could see she was focusing on the window and their gazes were locked. Why wasn't she stopping? Did she enjoy being watched? He had always had a crush on Sarah. As he got older, he still admired her but the desire and lust had left, this was just a one off and if he was honest he was more excited by the young red-head writhing and panting in front of him. Lacie avoided eye contact after a while of staring deeply into those intense blue eyes on the other side of the window, she didn't say a word. In a way this was exciting. “Keep on doing what you're doing, Sunny. I'm so close..."

Sarah let out a laugh which caused her hips to buck "I can tell you are, baby...I'll get you there...You seem to be extra wet tonight." She started to suck on her clit and then for the finale she inserted her fingers to really drive Lacie over the edge. Completely oblivious to the fact her lover was getting so intensely aroused due to being watched by the mysterious stranger. Lacie held onto Sarah's head, her hands getting tangled in that beautiful golden hair of hers. The sounds she made were music to Sarah's ears, and to their observer.

It could have almost been called fate, a coincidence. Whatever you’d call it, It was a strange occurrence. As Lacie reached her climax; so did the young man who was getting off on the beautiful sight. Lacie looked up to the window after riding out the aftershocks and could tell who ever was watching had stopped. She quickly pulled her underwear up and slipped back into her dress so she could run out back and hopefully catch them before they got too far away. To get an identity at the very least. As she departed she told Sarah that she just wanted to make sure it was clear for them to leave. Maxson had to clean himself up and as quick as possible. He was he was the only one out there with the party going on. As he made his escape he looked back for brief second. Locking eyes once more with Lacie. She knew it was him without a doubt. There was no one else around.

"Right...it's clear, I'll need to go back to my quarters to straighten myself up a bit." Lacie exclaimed, suddenly, needing to get out of here before Sarah realised something was wrong.

"We've got about half hour until I'm due for my speech so please don't be long." Sarah pulled her dress down and sorted her hair while Lacie made for the door, clearly bothered.

"I'll only be 15 minutes, I'll be back in time, so wait for me outside." Lacie had left, shouting over her shoulder as the door swung behind her. Sarah didn’t even have a chance to say another word.


	2. Dream Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party and speech go ahead while Lacie comes to terms with what she let happen in the shed.  
> This is mainly a fluffy chapter between Lacie and Sarah with a lot of dialogue  
> Also some Maxson backstory and development ^_^

When she had freshened up, Lacie made her way through the Citadel and to the main hall where the party was still blaring, getting louder as the night and alcohol flowed on. She spotted Sarah instantly, standing outside with the young Paladin that she'd seen fleeing the scene earlier. They both turned to greet her with a smile. The smug bastard didn’t even blush.

"Good evening, I'm sorry I'm late to the party. I had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction." Lacie excused, a little bashful. Her pale, olive skin flushed red as she made eye contact with the teenager. Both of them knowing that he saw and she couldn't believe he was acting so casually.

Maxson wouldn't take his eyes off her. Ogling her. He was brazen, especially for a 14 year old who had caught his superiors doing what they were. Sarah was beaming, completely oblivious, just so relieved that Lacie had made it back in time so she didn’t have to go through the speech alone.

"There’s my favourite Paladin! I was just going over my speech with Arthur. Less than half my age but twice as charismatic and articulate." She poked him and giggled, her little habit she did with everyone she was friends with.

"You sell yourself short, Elder Lyons. The speech was magnificent, your long list of talents are honestly unmatched." Another look at Lacie. She could have sworn he grinned this time.

"Twice as charismatic? He really is full of surprises." Lacie tried to play it off but she couldn't help but be a little nervous, this bizarre situation was out of her comfort zone to say the least.

Sarah frowned, confused "And what other surprises have you had from Arthur, Lacie? I didn’t know you two were friends." Her tone was not accusing, just genuinely perplexed at their behaviour.

"Recent friends, Sarah. Nothing to concern yourself with. But I think I've gotten to know Lacie quite well as of late." Those ice blue eyes teased her as he spoke, they had an understanding between them now that Sarah was completely unaware of.

"I've been meaning to tell you about our recent friendship but it just never came up." Lacie panicked. God why was she lying to her partner of 4 years and covering for a perverted teenage boy?

Sarah was about to press her further but Maxson cut her off, smiling and stretching loudly "I'd best be getting back to my squad. It was a pleasure to see you both. I look forward to your speech, Sarah." So brazen. He wasn't like any 14 year old Lacie had ever met. Too cocky and wise beyond his years.

Sarah forgot her trail of thought so just returned her attention back to the clearly tense Lacie. "I'm glad you two get along...he may be a kid but, hell, I forget I'm his superior sometimes. He acts and even looks older than me." She laughed while Lacie cringed. Ignorance truly was bliss sometimes.

"So are we ready to go in? Think they're sober enough to care about the speech?" Lacie looked around and upon seeing they were both alone she pulled Sarah down for a passionate kiss. "In case you're in need of some of some luck."

"If luck comes in the form of your kisses then I need all the luck in the world." Sarah pulled her in for another and squeezed her hand "Come on then, let's get this over with. My first and hopefully last speech as Elder...my first new rule is that I don't have to speak publicly." She joked with a grimace, letting Lacie's hand go but making sure she stuck close to her.

Lacie was sat at another table while Sarah made her speech, one unfortunately next to Maxson's squad. Typical. As much as she tried to ignore the obvious side-glances he was giving her, she occasionally gave in to her curiosity and looked over at him, flushing red whenever she did so. Whenever they’d lock gazes she’d get startled and quickly move her attention back to Sarah.

The speech was going well, perfectly conducted without as much as a stumble. Despite what she said, Sarah knew how to deliver and enthral her audience. Lacie smiled to encourage and support her. From the moment Sarah had gotten on stage she hadn't taken her eyes off her little dreamer. Lacie felt terrible, she wasn't taking in really any of what Sarah was saying, her mind wandering back to the shed and the thrill she'd gotten from Maxson watching her... Fuck! He'd caught her staring again, no matter how much she tried to focus on Sarah, she just couldn't help but avert her gaze back to the way too mature looking teenager.

"-I know that despite our differences, my father understood that I would carry on his mission and purpose for the Brotherhood.." Sarah's inspiring words echoed throughout the hall overpowering the constant murmur of drunk chatter. Lacie was buzzing with pride, finally able to forget Maxson and get absorbed in Sarah’s words. Eventually the speech came to an end and the hall erupted with applause, everyone standing to attention as the crowds flocked to speak to the beautiful new Elder.

"Quite a speech, wasn't it? Are you having a good night, Paladin?" The smooth voice behind her caused Lacie to jump, turning around to be greeted by her 'new friend'.

"It was, once again Elder Lyons has proven herself exceptional in every way." She smiled softly, thinking of her. "And yes, I'm having a brilliant night, what about yourself?" Lacie couldn't overcome her worry that he knew, she hoped to whatever God there wa that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"She truly is amazing isn't she? Though I don't need to tell you that." Another smug grin. "Did you know she taught me how to kill a man? And she was there the first time I eliminated my first Super Mutant. Frankensteins, she'd call them. How quickly 4 years have passed." Maxson mused and looked around "As for my evening, its going better than I could have ever expected. I stumbled upon the most interesting show earlier. An amazing scene that I never anticipated." How on earth wasn't he ashamed of what he did? To approach her like this was beyond teenage arrogance.

"I know." She wanted to say so many things, ask so many questions, to tell him how wrong it was, what he did. But she couldn’t, not here… She didn't want to cause a scene, especially since she allowed him to watch until the end. Why on earth had she let it happen? "It's been nice talking with you...I have to go to the buffet before it's all gone." Giving him a disapproving look as she went over to the table, she wasn't even hungry, just needed some excuse to get out of that conversation.

Even so far away from him she could feel his eyes boring into her. She knew it was her own fault, why didn't she alert Sarah in the shed? And then to lie to her... The Paladin was 14, of course he'd watch. What red-blooded teenage boy wouldn’t if they stumbled upon such a lewd scene? After what felt like an eternity in her own head, Lacie came back to reality. Sarah had finally managed to get past the fog of people fussing over her and trying to occupy her attention. Appearing before Lacie with a relieved sigh that she’d gotten away.

"It's too crowded here and the older soldiers keep hitting on me…" She sighed and rolled her eyes then taking Lacie's hand. "How about we take a Vertibird to Rivet and dance the night away?"

"Yes please, it's way too rowdy in here for my liking, I just want to spend time with you tonight."

 

Every night after the Jukebox stopped and everyone had left, their special song would play. It was Sarah's surprise to Lacie. Sarah knew the owner of the small hotel well. He was a good friend of her Fathers. Owyn had given him the resources to get on his feet when they first moved to Capital. Probably the first of many Wastelanders that he had defied orders to help. The debt was one that old Johnny had repaid 100 times over in the amount of times he had let Sarah use the bar for as long as she wanted after closing time. Even giving the two lovers access to the spare room he used when it was too late for him to walk home. It was sacred, away from the judgement of some of the Brotherhood who could make their lives very difficult. Nearly every night they would dance with each other for as long as they pleased, it was just perfect, Their special place and time away from everything. No matter what happened, it always would be, they always had that.

" _I need a dream lover so I don’t have to dream alone_ …" Sarah gently kissed her on the nose, singing as they swayed in the closed bar. "I love it here, not having to hide from everyone. Maybe we should just forget the Brotherhood...just run away somewhere..."

"That could be nice, but you’re never going to do it. We both know you love it too much and you're the only one who can keep the East Coast afloat. But maybe, I don’t know. Maybe we could go somewhere just the two of us for a week or so? I've heard the Commonwealth is rather nice this time of year." Lacie suggested while taking the lead and twirling Sarah skilfully.

Sarah smiled sadly as she spun back into Lacie’s arms. She knew she wasn't really serious, the Brotherhood was her life like it was to her father before her. No, she had to stay and lead them. She refused to give in to the demons in her own head and reaffirm what those who doubted her said. "That sounds nice, baby...Boston, huh? I haven't been there in years. Have you ever visited? Diamond City is amazing."

"Of course I've not been, you know that already, Sunny." The Lone Wanderer had practically spent her entire time with the Brotherhood after leaving Vault 101. While she’d visit her friends around the Capital Wasteland on her off days, being a hero didn't exactly leave her much time to go on vacation.

"You could have gone there on a mission or something while I was away. I’m not your keeper." She laughed and poked her playfully "Okay...Boston. How about we go for your birthday? Its exactly 64 days away." Typical Sarah, counting down the days.

"And as usual you're counting down, I swear you're more excited than I am. So what are you getting me?" Lacie’s enchanting grey eyes lit up in excitement. Her beautiful Sunny always went way over the top every year. Last year she took the entire Pride out to Hunt an Albino Alpha Deathclaw, just so Lacie could try ‘the best Deathclaw steak’ for her first time eating it. It was honestly the best meal she’d ever had. The dangerous delicacy had become a favourite of hers now that she could never live without. When she looked up A mischievous twinkle appeared in Sarah's eyes "Something very special. You'll never guess." She broke into an evil cackle and spun Lacie around on the empty dance floor.

"I think I'm scared now, but at the same time very excited." Lacie giggled and held Sarah by her hips so they could just sway, melded together, for a little while.

"You should be scared. I'm very menacing." Sarah bared her teeth and scrunched her face into an evil smile. Lacie couldn’t help but snort at Sarah's youthful and innocent face trying to look scary. It simply didn’t work and she ended up looking like a demented bunny rabbit.

"Yes dear, very menacing indeed." Lacie pulled her down for another kiss "I don't want the song to end."

"Don't worry baby, I know how to work that old jukebox. A little pre-war coin and you can put whatever you want on how ever many times." Still humming to the end of the song, Sarah let Lacie go and danced over to the jukebox, inserting a coin into the machine and fiddling with the buttons, switching the records around until Bobby Darin started singing their song again.

"We should have one put into the Elder's quarters, so we can dance whenever we want." Lacie put her arms around Sarah's shoulders as they swayed back and forth once more.

"I'll get to work on it right away. Anything for my beautiful little dreamer, I'll try to have one fitted by the end of the week." Sarah promised while stroking Lacie's face. She couldn't believe that her little Vault-Dweller would be 21 soon.

"It'll be fun, I think we should stay out all night and dance until the sun comes up, like we used to do back when we first got together." They were so reckless back when they first started out, before they were official anyway. Another favourite was sneaking into the female showers in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep. Just to be able to steal touches and kisses where no one would see. Panicking whenever they heard the slightest bang or gurgling of the pipes.

"That sounds fun…Do you remember when we first met? I thought you were so cute, just another idiot Wastelander though. How wrong was I?" Sarah giggled softly and rested her head on top of Lacie's pillow of curls. It was true. Lacie was so naive to the world back then when Sarah found her in the thick of the Capital's horrors. She had been so captivated with the head of Lyon's Pride, beautiful and strong. The literal pride of the Brotherhood and only Sentinel. Little did either of them know back then how important their meeting would be, both to the people of Capital and to each other.

"You thought I was cute even though I pissed myself?" Lacie grimaced and Sarah started to laugh, recalling that little detail. When that Behemoth showed its face the naïve and only 16 year old Lacie was so terrified that she unfortunately couldn’t control her bladder. What a great first impression. "Stop laughing!" She scowled.

"You were just a teenager! Fresh out of a Vault and faced with a giant Frankenstein, it was understandable. But yes, still you were so cute. I thought you were way too young for me for ages even though I started to get such a crush on you. Imagine how gross I felt." Sarah brushed her wild curls behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her neck softly.

"You thought I was like 13, even tried putting me in for a Squire until I explained I was older. I was so offended that I was close to slapping you...Okay that’s a lie, you really intimidated me." Lacie joked.

Sarah sank her sharp teeth into her skin "You were so feisty back then, so determined and eager to help…You nearly killed yourself for all of us." Her voice went quiet at the thought of losing her "Its part of the reason I fell in love with you."

Lacie moaned slightly, moving closer into Sarah's embrace. "Am I still not feisty? In fact I'd say I've gotten worse when it comes to that...I know it was a stupid decision for me to just throw myself into that reactor. But hey, I'm still alive aren't I?"

"By the skin of your teeth. You were lucky and reckless, but it worked out, didn't it? Look at everyone you helped and saved. My little heroine." Sarah's hands were tracing her body, resting on her hips and pulling them close together. This was Lacie's Heaven. This moment was all for them but still she couldn't stop being worried at the fact they had been spotted.

"What's wrong, dreamer? Your mind seems elsewhere." Sarah cupped her face tenderly and stared into her eyes "You haven't been right since our little adventure earlier."

Lacie had to tell her, she couldn't lie to Sarah...at least not completely. "Back in the shed, I saw someone. They were watching us."

The Elder's face drained of colour as she froze on the spot. Half panicked and half shocked "W-what?! You saw- Watching us?! Lacie why didn't you tell me?!" She could barely get her words out, her heart rate accelerating.

"I-I didn't know if what I was seeing was real, I didn't know what to do I'm sorry, but I know who it is...It was Paladin Maxson..." Lacie shifted awkwardly. Why did she have to give everything, every little emotion, away on her face?

Sarah pulled herself together, not sure she'd heard correctly. "Maxson? Arthur? Your 'new friend'??...w-wait a minute..." Sarah stammered absolutely horrified as she pieced together the innuendos in their group conversation outside the party. "Oh my god...how do you know it was him?!" Then the worst penny dropped "Lacie...you were really, uh...excited earlier, especially towards the end. D-did...did you enjoy it?"

So many questions. Lacie seriously regretted her decision to be honest. Sarah had a way of looking at her that made her feel like she was actually inside her head, those intense blue eyes almost dared you to lie to her, at the same time being so kind that the sheer thought of it filled you with guilt. No, Lacie couldn't have lied to Sarah even if she had wanted to.

"I saw him leave when I checked to see if it was clear... I'm ashamed, alright? I should have told you earlier. Forgive me…" She looked away from Sarah and stood back. Completely mortified of what she’d let occur.

"Did you confront him about it? You didn’t answer my question...did you enjoy it?" Sarah reached out to caress her arm to comfort her. She could see the distress and guilt on her face.

"I-I wanted to but I didn't want to cause a scene, I didn't think I would but...being watched it...it... Well you know how excited I got." Lacie shied away from Sarah’s touch, feeling dirty and undeserving.

"That smug little bastard. Well, big bastard. He hasn't been little for a long time now. Oh god, Lacie… He might tell someone, I know he respects me and we’ve always been close, but he could tell his friends or worse…" Sarah was starting to freak out but trying her hardest to keep it under wraps as to not make Lacie feel worse. A failed attempt, Lacie knew her too well.

"Sarah calm down, it'll be alright. If anything happens just blame it on me. It's my fault." Lacie took Sarah’s hand in both of hers, and brought it to her mouth to kiss it. "He won't tell, if he planned to he would have blabbed at the party." She reasoned.

"How do you know he hasn't? We left so soon... There could be a storm waiting when we get back." Sarah couldn’t calm down, running her spare hand through her hair frantically and messing up her bun. "What do I do Lacie? Should I talk to him? And don't be absurd. I'd never blame anything on you or allow you to get in trouble. Certainly not because of us.”

"I don't know Maxson that well, personally. But he doesn't seem like the type of person who would do that, he approached me and well, he seemed...proud of himself. I don't think he wants to give up his 'secret' to anyone." She said awkwardly.

Sarah frowned at her, confused "He approached you?? And talked to you about it? If I wasn't so concerned about him blabbing I'd make him regret being so fucking arrogant." She spat the words in a way Lacie only knew her to do when she was seriously annoyed. Then Sarah registered what Lacie had said. “Fuck… Wait a minute… You did enjoy being watched? Oh..." Sarah blushed. Not expecting that confession at all.

At Sarah mentioning it once again, she turned away and blushed "You're ashamed of me, aren't you?"

Calming herself down she sighed. "I'm not ashamed of you, baby. If you're into it, well I guess you're in to it. We all have our own fantasies and I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to be honest." Sarah reassured. "But fuck, he's 14...I bet that made his year." The Elder shook her head, if she didn’t laugh she’d have cried. Lacie couldn't help but let out a small laugh too. If it was one thing she'd learnt it was that Maxson was 14 in years alone.

"Talk to him tomorrow just to make sure… I'm still worried about this." Lacie pulled Sarah back in for a cuddle and rested her head on her shoulder, feeling more secure.

"I will. I'll call him into my office first thing in the morning. I don't know what the fuck I'm going to say to him." Sarah groaned, smoothing her dreamer’s wild locks.

"If you want I can be there too, no point in hiding it from him if he knows already..." Lacie sighed "Why couldn’t he have stayed that nervous little boy I met all those years ago?”

"Little boys grow up. He was so timid when he first came to us. His mother was a raging bitch. God rest her soul." Sarah curled her lip in disdain before she continued "I taught him everything I knew, I'd say me and father were the closest thing he had to family. Since he started growing and gaining achievements he's changed. Started realising his potential and his heritage. I'll still never understand where that growth spurt came from. It’s like he skipped that awkward puberty phase altogether."

"Well he did, it was like one day he was small and adorable and the next he was...well like he is now" Lacie muttered awkwardly.

"He's a Paladin now too...youngest we've ever had. I heard back in Lost Hills they've started a cult for him since the whole Deathclaw thing last year...No doubt when he's older they're going to want him back there to train him up to be the next High Elder." Sarah sighed, disheartened at remembering her situation back at the Brotherhood.

"A cult?" Lacie was so confused by all this, she didn't quite know how important the Maxson bloodline was to the members of the Brotherhood of Steel.

"Yeah it's as creepy as it sounds. Not that it’s exactly surprising if you look at his family's service records. All descendants of the great Roger Maxson have been legends in the Brotherhood. The High Elders have only ever been from the Maxson line. Johnathan, Arthur's father, died before he could achieve the status of his ancestors. Arthur is the last and probably the most impressive, which is quite a feat, given his age." Sarah said very matter of factly.

Lacie knew that the Maxsons founded the Brotherhood when the bombs fell, but she still didn’t quite understand the magnitude of importance that the name still held within. "So he's like royalty in a sense?"

"To the majority of the Brotherhood, yeah... It's in his blood. Forged from steel and all that." Sarah rolled her eyes and went back to the jukebox to put ‘Dream Lover’ back on. Two songs had played without them realising during Lacie’s revelation.

"That's stupid. Despite his bloodline he’s just the same as everyone else.” Lacie seriously couldn't believe how absurd this sounded and that the West Coast faction really acted like this. The disdain on her face was impossible to mask on that expressive face, it caused Sarah to giggle.

"It is stupid, to an extent at least. But I don't know, the Paladin seems to be living up to his name and expectations to a level I don’t think anyone anticipated so quickly. If he was older I would probably have some competition for Elder of this faction. It’s not just those in California who would prefer that." Sarah sounded so sad. Being Elder was a lot more pressure than she had previously thought. The situation with Lost Hills was clearly playing on her mind. Her instincts were telling her not to trust them despite her loyalty.

"If he did want to become elder, what would you do?" Lacie pressed her.

"Arthur and I have spoken about this when father passed. He's too young right now; hell, I’m quite young by most Elder standards. It's not what he wants at this moment in time and he said that if he ever did want to become an Elder, he'd go and pursue the path in Lost Hills." She smiled "We are oddly close, despite his indiscretion this evening." Sarah shuddered at the thought of him getting off to her and on the same line of thought, she felt her stomach drop at the thought of confronting him tomorrow.

The pair spent the night in their hotel bar on the outskirts of Rivet City, reminiscing and planning their future in the most elaborate scenarios, a fun game they had made in to tradition whenever they'd sneak away. Sarah kept her word, Dancing with Lacie until they were both so tired that they were falling asleep while swaying in each other’s arms. They needed this place, this escape, away from everything. Especially now California had made contact. Lacie fought against her tired body as she drifted in and out of consciousness in Sarah’s arms. She would have given anything to stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mainly dialogue chapter and a little slow but I will be posting the next chapter very soon, maybe even today :)  
> I hope you guys are enjoying and thank you so much to those who have left Kudos and comments ^_^!!


	3. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacie and Sarah come back home to confront young Arthur Maxson about what he saw.  
> Sarah has something big planned for Lacie's birthday but Lacie doesn't like surprises or waiting for them.  
> The Elder's Council have become more involved and have requested Arthur Maxson and a squad of selected Brothers to train in Lost Hills for an upcoming special mission that no one knows the details of, including Elder Lyons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more Lacie and Sarah fluff along with PLOT :O YAY!!  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> Chapter 4 is on the way (Currently being edited)

After spending a romantic evening away from the Citadel and the Brotherhood, the waves of dread filled the pair as they signalled a Vertibird to retrieve them. Knowing they had to go back to have the most awkward conversation either of them would ever experience in their lives. The journey was silent on both parts, each of them deep in thought and unsure of what else to say on the issue. Lacie was mortified and ashamed, barely able to look Sarah in the eye. How on earth was she meant to stand there while Sarah confronted Maxson about his actions? What was she going to say? If she were honest, Lacie had about as much knowledge on this as Sarah did at this point. The Elder was sitting on the bird observing the ground beneath them and biting on the rough skin around her finger nails. A habit from childhood whenever she was nervous or anxious about something. If it wasn't for the Lancer, Lacie would have held her hands to soothe and reassure her like she usually did. Instead all she could do was stare at her intently in the hopes that Sarah would pick up on it somehow telepathically and lock eyes with her. So Lacie could assure her in silence that it would all be okay.

It wasn't logical reasoning or any reasoning at all, but Lacie trusted Maxson, she just felt innately that he wouldn't have said anything. She hoped to God this instinct was right. Clearly Sarah did not share the same optimism. It wasn't long until they got back to the Citadel now. Time to face the music. At least when they were off the Vertibird she would finally be able to hold Sarah's hand to comfort her. Once they had landed and gotten inside, and making no one else was around, Lacie pulled Sarah aside to a private spot.

"It'll be alright, remember I'll be right there with you." She took both hands in hers again. Sarah always felt so safe when she did that.  "I told you I would never lie to you, now come on. The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can relax."

“I know, I know…” She sighed, exasperated and not sounding like she believed her at all. Relaxing was out of the realm of possibility. “I just want to get to the office and send a Knight to fetch him.”

                They made their way to the office and Sarah sat around patiently waiting for Maxson to knock on the door to announce his arrival. Lacie couldn’t help but pace. As much as she had an inexplicable trust in the young soldier, she still didn’t want to see that shit-eating grin on his face again. The only time she looked up from her feet was to see how Sarah was doing. Not good, the poor girl’s fingers were bleeding from all the biting and picking due to her nerves, her hair a mess. This was just further validating Lacie’s fear that being Elder was too much pressure for her right now. She’d been given the position almost instantly after her dad passed and the cracks were beginning to show. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Sarah’s capabilities or doubt that she’d adapt. It was that her father hadn’t even been dead 6 months and she was still reeling from the shock, over whelmed with pressure while she was meant to be grieving. Sarah was always going to be an amazing Elder but right now she needed time to heal without all the extra stress and responsiblity. Any little thing that went wrong was sending her over the edge. This whole Maxson situation proved that. If anyone did doubt her within the ranks, then this would just feed their concerns as it did Lacie’s.

"You have to stop biting, your hands are bleeding...Come here." Lacie pulled out the small first aid kit in the desk drawer to bandage Sarah's bloody fingers. She was so tender as she mended them, not wanting to cause Sarah any more pain. "There we go. Good as new."

Sarah's lips curled into a half smile. Trying with all her will power to not put her ruined and now bandaged fingers back to her mouth. "I'm sorry, dreamer. Thank you. I just wish Arthur would get here. He can't be much longer, right?" Her fingers went to her mouth again, subconsciously, before she snapped them away.

Lacie propped herself in front of her on the large, waist-high desk, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend’s furrowed forehead. She needed to distract her for now. "You know there's a lot of things we can do on this desk later on..."

Sarah looked up at her, gently rubbing her hands up and down Lacie's thighs. It was like an addiction when it came to her, unable to resist no matter how badly she was feeling. "Oh I bet we could…Why tease me right now? Aren't I stressed enough?"

"I just want to make you feel better." Lacie soothed as she draped her limp arms around Sarah’s neck and edged herself into her touch, encouraging and teasing her.

"You do that just by being here. Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do terrible things to you right now while you're sat on that desk." The Elder’s hands were under Lacie’s shirt, tracing the soft skin of her sides and up to her chest before moving back down and slipping her hands into the waist of Lacie’s jeans to cup her absolutely perfect ass cheeks.

"Well you have to be patient, as soon as he leaves you can pin me down and ravage me to your hearts content.” Lacie breathed, shivering with the tremors of arousal surging through her body. Even such a subtle sensation from Sarah could turn her entire body to jelly. She placed her delicate hands on top of Sarah’s and dug her fingers into the skin to demand that Sarah squeeze her harder. Lacie couldn’t help shifting closer to the edge of the desk so that her aching core was nearer to Sarah’s.

"If he takes much longer I don’t think I'll be able to hold back…" Sarah pulled her towards her by lifting her under her behind, causing Lacie's legs to wrap around her waist for the warmth and support.

"Don't you dare think about teasing me, Lyons. It's not very nice" Lacie whispered with a husky tone into Sarah’s ear. The Elder gasped slightly at the sudden hot breath against her neck and let out an involuntary moan as Lacie nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Says the girl who got us in to this mess in the first place because she was so naughty." Sarah massaged the inside of her thighs and danced her fingers along the fabric covering Lacie's crotch. They were both getting more flustered as the seconds ticked on, all senses of reason and logic had left them and all that remained was the unbearable ache to touch each other.

                Lacie didn't hear the door open. They were so caught up that she couldn’t have told you if he even knocked. But she heard someone chuckle, one she had only heard a handful of times but she knew exactly who it was. The two girls sprang apart all alarmed and flustered. Lacie didn’t know who was more crimson, her or Sarah. The Elder was stammering, completely caught off guard and in shock. She didn’t know if Maxson had knocked either, the intensity of their passion blocked everything out. Oddly, the only person who should feel embarrassed was the one who was completely composed. Amused and arrogant like when he had spoken to Lacie last night.

“You requested my attendance, Elder Lyons? The guard insisted that this appointment was quite urgent. I hope I haven’t disturbed you…” A pointless statement but he was very quick and confident. Sarah didn’t quite know how to respond.

“Yes I did request you come here as soon as possible, Paladin Maxson…” She sighed, giving up the fascade “Oh fuck it, Arthur…You know why I’ve called you here. Lacie told me that she saw you, last night, when we were…You know what I’m talking about.” Sarah got quieter as she spoke, she couldn’t handle the embarrassment.

Maxson gave a look to Lacie and then back to Sarah while taking a deep breath. “What is there to talk about, Sarah? If you don’t want to be watched then I’d suggest a place without windows. Anyone who stumbled upon you would have done the same in my position. It happened, Lacie and I both enjoyed, from what I understand. Is there anything else?” Maxson actually sighed. She didn’t know if it was a defence mechanism at being put in such an awkward situation or if he was actually this conceited, but Lacie’s mouth dropped in shock at how apathetic and cocky he was, even in front of Sarah. As if he had honestly done nothing wrong. Sarah was quite taken aback too. Unsure what she could do or say in this situation.

"That's not the point." Lacie spoke up. "Look at you, you're not even ashamed!" She was angry and it showed on her face. The Paladin was known for her relaxed demeanour, she rarely lost her temper but right now she was furious, unable to recall the last time she felt this angry. "You had better not tell anyone."

“Lacie!” Sarah shot her a warning look to tell her they needed to handle this carefully.

Maxson laughed, amused by her fierce and almost hostile snap. “You knew I was there and didn’t exactly stop. You weren’t ashamed, so why should I be?”

 “Arthur, remember who you’re speaking to. The Paladin spoke abruptly because she’s concerned, as am I.” Sarah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in anguish. “Look, as much as I’m your Elder, you’ve always been like family to me. We’ve always been close to an extent, even if that has dwindled a little in the last few years. You know about me and Lacie… Unfortunately you’ve even seen it with your own two eyes. I just need to know you aren’t going to tell anyone. I can’t afford anyone knowing my sexuality, you know how some of the more traditional Brothers and Sisters are. Not right now. Please, Arthur…We’ll forget this ever happened, I won’t speak of it again.” Sarah’s voice was persuasive but kind, avoiding his gaze with a sad smile as she looked at her feet.

“I had no intention of telling anyone, Sarah. What would I have to gain? You should know me better than that. Anyone who has half a brain and knows you at all can see that you and Lacie have been an item for many years. I apologise for my behaviour and intrusion upon your private moment. Curiosity got the better of me and I simply couldn’t tear myself away. I’m only human after all.” Maxson laughed just as casually as ever. Lacie was opening and closing her mouth like a fish in disbelief.

Sarah exhaled. “Let’s just…Like I said, We’ll forget this ever happened…”

"Yeah..." Lacie looked away in frustration, folding her arms. She didn't know what to say and she didn't want to look at his stupid face.

Sarah could sense her frustration and held her hand. No longer worried about Maxson. The Paladin raised an eyebrow. It didn't make much sense to him but he felt a very fleeting minor pang of what he could only describe as jealously. The more peculiar thing was that the feeling was because of Lacie and not Sarah.

"If there's nothing else. Am I allowed to leave now, Elder?" He asked, clearly bored now.

"Yes...You're dismissed Paladin. Thank you for your time."

Lacie grunted in frustration once he left, leaving the heavy, wooden door slam shut behind him. "Fucking entitled prick, I have half a mind to slap that grin off his face."

"Shhh, I know. If I had my way and if it were anyone else, I would have put a bullet in between his eyes for how smug he was. But I know the boy, I may be giving him too much credit but I have to remind myself that he is only 14 and his ego has had a lot of grooming around here. Some of them treat him like the second coming of Christ and it would go to anyone's head. Besides that, I need to keep him on my side."

"I guess you're right. At least he won't tell anyone... Though I hated the way he looked at me." Lacie shivered uncomfortably

Sarah pulled her close and lifted her chin to place a tender kiss on her lips "It’s because you're the most beautiful woman in this place and he got to see you in your most beautiful state. Anyone would be enchanted by you. Feel flattered."

"Sweet talker..." Lacie blushed and returned the kiss. "But I'm not the only beautiful woman around here, you are too."

"Yeah, yeah... All I know is that I'm the luckiest woman here because you love me."

Over the course of the next two months, leading up to her birthday, Lacie knew that Sarah was planning something big. It was the little things that gave the Elder away. She'd been mentioning more frequently how Lacie should leave more of her possessions in the Elder's quarters. Then there were the gifts. Little things at first like some supplies and little novelties she'd found while on missions that she knew Lacie would like. But Sarah's true give away was how serious she seemed to be about their relationship now. Lacie would wake up in the fresh sunlight of the morning to Sarah stroking her hair and holding her close, admiring her for those few moments in the morning when she woke up before her. As a matter of fact, Lacie noticed that Sarah looked at her differently too. It was as if she was truly looking at her for the first time. Just pure love that would emanate from those tranquil blue eyes. When they'd play their game of talking about the future, Sarah wouldn't be so crazy and elaborate anymore. Instead talking about meaningful topics. Things like wondering how people would react if they came out to the Brotherhood, Lacie’s opinion on them adopting children...Yes, Lacie could definitely tell Sarah was trying to prepare her for something.

"You're asking some pretty serious questions, Sunny. Isn't this meant to be our little game? Isn’t it meant to be like how many cats we're going to adopt?" Lacie laughed.

"I know, dreamer. But we’ve got talk about the real stuff at some point, right? I don't know about you, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sarah laughed nervously "And in regards to the cats, you know we're having 18. I already have names for the first 7, all inspired by the Squad."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, you should know that. I’d better be allowed to name the rest of them. I want a dog too." Lacie pouted, she missed her companion Dogmeat who had gone missing months ago.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way. I mean, I knew you did, obviously. We have been together years." Sarah smiled, completely content and once again giving her that look of pure love. "We'll find you another dog...I know you miss that clever, old mongrel." Sarah stroked her cheek with her thumb and kissed her.

The Everly Brothers were playing now. Another song of theirs that Lacie spotted in the wide array of tracks on the new jukebox. The one that Sarah had installed in the Elder's quarters, just like she’d promised. Another thing Lacie had noticed was just how little Sarah seemed to care about hiding their relationship recently. Even though her father knew about her sexuality, she had always tried her best to hide it, to hide their relationship, from the rest of her Brothers and Sisters. Not wanting to risk the judgement or deal the consequences. It was common in the old traditional ways of the West for homosexuals to be exiled from the Brotherhood if they were found out, as they would not be able to reproduce and provide the next line of Brothers. It was a practice Owyn had seen the end of. By allowing Wastelanders to join the ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel, this need to reproduce was no longer required as the numbers of the East Side faction were now growing indefinitely. Even making up for the Outcasts leaving.

"Yeah, he was a good dog. Don't think I'll find one as smart as him. Remember when he kept on stealing your dad’s food when he wasn't looking?" Lacie reminisced

"The poor old guy thought he was finally losing his marbles." Sarah laughed loudly, tears started forming in her eyes from the wave of sadness she felt wash over her whenever she thought of her Dad. Even the good memories hurt right now because it was still so fresh. But Sarah loved to talk about him, it helped and Lacie knew that.

"And remember the day Dogmeat screwed up and got caught red handed? God he looked so sad when Owyn told him he wasn’t allowed to have leftovers anymore."

"Dad still used to give him scraps when no one was looking. The fool didn't want to seem like he was being soft to the animal that conned him for months. It was the biggest and longest running joke in the Pride at one point." Sarah was laughing while crying now, holding Lacie close so she could rest her head on top of her soft curls. "But I caught him a few times...I think Dogmeat missed Dad...he left a few weeks after he died, didn't he? The two old boys were such good friends..."

Tears started pouring down Lacie's cheeks, she honestly missed Sarah's sweet, old dad as well. He treated her almost like one of his own and his death hit her like a tonne of bricks. "I hope he's alright wherever he is, I still even hope he’ll come home."

"I'm sure he's fine, baby. Probably found some old couple to take him in and feed him, living the high life." Sarah cupped her face in her hands and wiped her tears with her thumbs "Hey, come on now. You know my heart can't take it when you cry."

"I'm sorry, I just miss everyone that’s gone..." As far as Lacie was concerned, the two were very similar. Both lost their mothers at a young age and then finally their fathers, it was unfair.

"I know, me too. But it's okay. We have each other. Forever and ever." Sarah wanted to change the subject and thankfully the jukebox stopped playing the current song. “Do you think we're annoying people playing this much music so early in the morning?" She laughed softly.

"Yeah but does it matter? You're the Elder you can do as you wish." Lacie pointed out with a big smile.

"To an extent. But I don’t want to make life unpleasant for anyone. I'm their leader after all. Though even I have people to answer to. The Elders Council have been sending Knights to make regular check-ups. They even requested Arthur Maxson and his squad be shipped over to them for a special mission and training. They've been there over a month now. I apparently don't even deserve an explanation of what the mission is." She stated and frowned. Lacie understood why. What a peculiar situation for an Elder to be put in. Owyn was never treated this way by the Council when it came to his own Soldiers. Maybe they were taking advantage of her because of her lack of experience?

"You have to stand up to them, that’s completely unfair! They’re basically telling your subordinates to lie to you!” Lacie exclaimed, outraged by the lack of respect.

"They're my superiors, Lacie...and everyone knows that. I've not even been Elder 6 months, I can't just start a coup. I don't have the respect or influence even if I wanted to. For now I just need to bide my time and go along with what they want." Sarah sighed. Time for another song. Sarah kept hold of her hand as she moved over to the jukebox to put Dream Lover on to break up the awkward conversation. She felt as much of a coward as she sounded. “Besides, we’ve got time on our side. As I’ve said, I’m considered very young for an Elder. Unless you know something that I don’t, I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon and they have to get used to that.” Sarah looked back over her shoulder, grinning while she looked for their song.

"I'll hold you to that, better not go dying on me or I'll bring you back just to kill you for putting me through it." Lacie chuckled.

“You're a fine one to talk, no more playing the reckless hero for you, you've got someone who loves you and couldn't live without you." The beautiful Elder bounced back, dancing to the intro and poking Lacie on the nose when she was in front of her again.

"Come on, my recklessness is why you fell in love with me, or was it my nervousness about everything out there in the wasteland?" Lacie wrapped her arm around Sarah’s neck and gazed into her eyes.

"A little bit of both. But it's mainly that flawless ass, let’s be honest." Sarah laughed, playfully.

Lacie laughed with her. "You and your fascination with my ass. Is it really that amazing?"

"It's my favourite thing to look at besides that cute little face of yours. Especially when you get out of bed in the morning" she sighed, happily, straining her neck to try and get a look over Lacie’s shoulder.

"Stop that, you're going to hurt your neck” She laughed and tapped Sarah on her head.

"The view is worth it…" She joked, stopping herself.

“You've been rather serious about all this lately....you're planning something aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes all suspicious and curious.

“You'll have to wait and see, won’t you? You know I love to surprise you."

Lacie grumbled, she really didn't like surprises, she was like a child in that sense. "And you know how much I hate them..."

"Oh that scowl...Even with your face all angry like that, you look adorable. The wait will be worth it, don't worry." Sarah entwined their fingers and started leading her into another dance.

"I know it will be, your surprises are always over the top" Lacie smirked and played with her fingers.

"I'm glad you've come to expect such high expectations of me. This one will be my greatest surprise to date." Sarah's voice was all whimsical yet devilish, teasing Lacie to no end.

"It better be worth the turmoil or I swear I'll hunt you down." The tiny redhead glared at her jokingly before giving her a resentful kiss.

Sarah was beyond excited for this surprise. She honestly couldn’t wait to see the look on Lacie’s face the morning of her birthday that was now not even two weeks away. Lacie would be expecting the usual little sentiments of wild flowers and chocolates, all just teasing her appetite for the big one. She would no doubt wake up grumpy that morning, grumbling at Sarah’s perkiness and enthusiasm, as if it were _her_ birthday. There was no way on earth she’d see it coming, Sarah had it all planned. She honestly couldn’t wait to see the look on her beautiful little dreamer’s face when she got down on one knee, carefully revealing her mother’s engagement ring and then finally proposing.

But unfortunately Sarah would never get to reveal her surprise, she’d never get to see the look on Lacie’s face or know her answer to the question she’d wanted to ask for so long. All the small intimate details of the last few months danced through her head as she stood here now, on the desolate ruins of the Independence Hall in Philadelphia, with the young Paladin who she thought of as family pointing a gun at her head.


End file.
